


This

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, asleep, is a graceless, drooling heap of a man, prone to making sudden, loud noises and mumbling about the ineptitude of morons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

Rodney, asleep, is a graceless, drooling heap of a man, prone to making sudden, loud noises and mumbling about the ineptitude of morons. He has a propensity for stealing the covers, for jerking wildly in his dreams, for kicking and mattress hogging and being everywhere at once with his congenitally cold feet. His shoulders are so broad that he often edges out all other competition for available pillows, and while his belly is soft, his hipbones like to wage war.

But John – John's a sucker for sharing a bed with him. He likes the way Rodney's face smoothes out into guileless satisfaction once he's sleeping, how his eyebrows twitch when he indulges in dream-rooted smiles. It's not so hard, in the end, to work out how to avoid knees and ankles and toenails; not so hard to fit together, to nose Rodney's forehead and feel his breath rise and fall. Hard is different – it's not smudging dry lips against Rodney's temple; it's not sucking the skin beneath Rodney's ear to feel him shiver and sigh.

"Stoppit," Rodney mumbles, pulled up from sleep by John's slow, soft touches.

"Yeah," John agrees, nuzzling Rodney's hairline, the barest graze of a kiss. "Only. See. No."

Rodney blinks – John can feel his lashes flutter – then rolls his eyes and smiles with all the sophistication of a tired-out child. "You're weird," he mumbles, but burrows against John, nose against John's throat, humming with satisfaction when John strokes his spine.

"Okay," John whispers back, arms full of Rodney. Weird's okay. Weird, after all, got him this.


End file.
